My God, my love
by son of jupiter 123
Summary: Not everything is how Annabeth see's it.
1. Chapter 1

Annabeth  
Why I moved to California from New York is a mystery, even to me. I was born in New York, where we get maybe a day or two of sun. My mother tried to talk me out of it, but I had the final say. I really wanted to see my father, Fredrick, whom I haven't seen since I was just a baby. He and mom married and divorced young, with mom taking me with her when she left. Now at fifteen, I decided to move back with my dad. Now if I can only find him, New York's airport is huge.

"Annabeth!" I hear a voice calling my name. I turn to see my dad waving his arm, a smile on his face. Tears come to my eyes as I run over to him. Both of us have been waiting for this day to arrive for a long time. We embrace for a minute before walking to the airport parking lot.

"It's good to see you again dad." I tell him leaning against his arm as we drive down the road. When mom finally told me about my dad, I was eleven years old. She told me that he was just like me, shy and nervous, but smart as a fiddle, and that he was built for anything anyone threw at him. Now I see she's right. I'm all those things, which is funny, cause I have my mothers grey eyes and blond hair.

"It's good to see you too honey. I can't tell you how long I've waited to see you again." He say's, giving me a kiss on my head. I smile as we drive further down into the country. We finally arrive at a little house, a little walk away from a small town. I smile as some early memories come to mind. Dad making model airplanes, playing dress up with me, chasing me around the yard as mom cooks dinner. Good memories.

"I left your room alone. I never had the heart to change anything." He admits, opening the front door. I smile as we walk into the house. I gasp as airplanes hang everywhere, and I do mean everywhere. Dad gives a short laugh.

"Yeah, I forgot about those. I went on a building spree when your mother left with you. Normally, I'm a professor at the collage here, teaching history and wars mostly." He says, a small twinkle in his eyes. I laugh and give him another hug, just glad to be back home. I went upstairs to unpack, and sure enough, he left it just the way it was when mom and I left. A light sea green paint on the walls, and pictures of the sea and of mom and dad shortly after they married. I feel a bit teary, not being here in so long.

"I already ate honey. There's some left over pizza if your hungry. If not, go ahead and sleep. I maybe gone early, so I'll leave a note for you, okay?" Dad says, scaring the crap out of me. I didn't hear him come up the stairs.

"Yeah, that's okay. I ate before getting off the plane, so I'm heading to bed." I gave him one more hug, said goodnight, and fell asleep. It's good to be home.

* * *

 **I'm sorry I havent been writing lately. School has been a pain, and finding a job is no easy task either. So, I'm reposting some of my books, and started writing a new one that will be posted soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

Annabeth

I wake to a beeping, which is annoying as hell. I look on my night stand and see an alarm clock with a note on top.

 _"Sorry, I forgot I bought this for you. The school is a twenty minute walk_ _or take a look outside, and find a great surprise."_ It reads. Look out the window? I get up and walk over to the window. Oh my god, he didn't! In the drive way is a ford mustang, one of the newer ones. I can't believe he bought me a car! I get dressed quickly and run down stairs to the drive way.

On the dashboard, I see another note from dad. I smile as the truth comes to light.

 _"An old friend of mine hates new cars, but his son bought him one. I told him you were coming and needed a car. Inside is a learners permit. Tell no one, and everything will be fine. Love, dad."_ I can't help but tear up a little bit. I've been here roughly a day, and he's done so much for me already. And yes, I know how to drive, despite being fifteen. So dad trusting me to drive to school is a big honor.

I head back inside to eat and to pack my bags. I make a bowl of cereal and grab an apple while watching t.v. I know, shouldn't I be on the road? Well, if it takes twenty minutes to walk, it should take only five or ten minutes to drive. So, get off my back. After a few more minutes, I decide to finally start heading for school. And like I said, only a five minute drive.

I head for the front office, picking up my schedule. I hope I have no stupid classes, like parenting or something like that. I love challenges. And to my happiness, I have all advanced classes, plus a creative writing class. I'm happy.

The first on my schedule is Chemistry. One of my favorites for many reasons, one is just to mix one compound with another. While walking, I walk into someone. No on purpose, I just forgot to watch where I was going.

"Watch it freshman!" She shouts, clearly angered that I walked into her by accident.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to." I say. But that only seems to make her madder. Her face went completely red.

"Sure, and I didn't mean to punch your face!" She shouts. I could do nothing with my arms full, so I waited for the blow that never came. When I realized I closed my eyes, I saw that someone put their hand in front of me, protecting me.

"Rachel, do us all a favor and go back to your rich daddy. Your giving us all a headache." A voice says. I turn to see another student there, another girl like me.

"As if Thalia." The girl named Rachel says, before the other girl named Thalia bends her wrist a little, causing the redhead to yell in pain.

"That's what I thought. Now beat it." Thalia says, letting go. As Rachel runs away to her friends, the one who helped me holds her hand out.

"Thalia Grace. School punk, and all around badass." She says as I shake her hand.

"Annabeth, new girl." I say. She laughs before walking with me to chemistry.

"Ignore Rachel, okay? She loves to pick on new people. She thinks she's better because her daddy is rich." She tells me before taking a set. I look around, and notice that there is no other seat except one next to a boy who is staring at me. Damn, is he hot. Messy jet black hair, beautiful sea green eyes, a baby face that only he could pull off, and judging from his biceps, he works out a little. Why do I have to sit next to this...this god?

I slowly make my way over to the seat, not making eye contact with anyone. As I sit, he looks away, looking stiff. I wonder what I did wrong. I mean, I'm dressed alright, and I don't look hideous. I know I'm not _that_ pretty, but I've had a boyfriend or two in New York. The class went by so fast, I lost track of time, until a second before the bell rang, the boy jumped up and ran to the door. He left by the time the bell rang. Thalia came up, looking confused.

"Stab him or something? Never seen Percy do that before" So I found out two things today. His name is Percy, and that's not his normal behavior.

* * *

 **Read and Review. Also, if anyone has any good names for characters, tell me, and I'll use them. With your okay, of course.**


	3. Chapter 3

Annabeth

The rest of the day went with no further incident, and I drove home to have some down time before dad get's home. School is always busy for me, and I can't believe the day went by so fast. I get home, and find another car in the drive way next to dad's. Strange, he told me he normally doesn't get home till late.

"I know Poseidon. But the fact is that the oceans are becoming more acidic due to the rising carbon dioxide levels. Can we do something here to bring big businesses to justice, or at least shame them into trying harder?" Oh, Poseidon must be a lawyer.

"Well Fredrick, we can put a lawsuit on them, but they have better lawyers. Who don't play nice either, I might add. But we can try to lure them into a confession in court I guess." I hear him reply as I walk through the door.

"That you Annabeth?" Dad asks.

"Yeah dad!" I shout, heading for the front room. As I get there, I notice two things. One is I failed to notice all the art work of sunsets, oceans, and much more. It really brightens up the room. The other is I notice Percy sitting next to Poseidon. He notices me and stiffens immediately.

"Annabeth, this is Poseidon Jackson. A good friend of mine. He's a lawyer and a marine biologist. And you've meet Percy, I'm sure." He says. I nod, making sure not to stare at Percy.

"Poseidon and I are trying to work on a little project to get big company's to be more concerned about the environment. It not only destroys the oceans and forests, but also historical monuments." Dad says, still looking at maps and charts on the table. I nod, still trying not to look at Percy.

"Well, I'm heading up stairs dad. See you around. Nice meeting you Poseidon." I say, trying to avoid being in the same room as Percy.

"Oh, Percy also mentioned needing a study partner today. I said you would be glad to." Great, so much for my plan to wait till they go. Percy gets up, an apologetic smile on his face. I motion him to follow me upstairs and he dose. I love my dad, but he thinks with out actually thinking.

"So, what subject did you need to study?" I ask as we get into my room. He looks around before speaking.

"I don't really need a study partner. I lied so I could tell you something." It maybe something bad, but I still can't help my heart speeding up.

"Look, it would be best for you if you just try to stay away from me, okay? I'm not what you think I am." He said, almost forcefully. Wait, is he telling me to stay away from him? I don't understand.

"What do you mean?" I ask. He chuckles, and I know I'll hear that in my sleep tonight.

"It means what it means. Stay away from me is the harsh way of saying it. All I'm saying is that if your smart, you should stay away from me. I'm not like I seem, alright?" No, it's not alright because I still don't understand. Before I can say that though, he leaves. Wow, I'm so confused right now.

* * *

 **Made a few changes. Didn't like the way I wrote some parts. R &R**


	4. Chapter 4

Annabeth

I'm glad this is a weekend, but I really wish I could see Percy again. He really confused me saying he wasn't as he seemed. What the hell does he mean by that?

 _"I'm not what you think I am"_ Those words keeping ringing in my head. Why did he say that? Is he hiding something from me? Ah, the curiosity is killing me! I need to get out of the house for a bit. Yeah, that's it, I just need to get out of the house for a bit. Call up Thalia and see if she wants to hang out or something. But when I reach for the phone, I hear a knock on the door. Can't be dad, he just left to meet Poseidon at a cafe or something like that. Who is it?

I go to the door, and look thought the peep-hole. How did Thalia find out where I live?

"Open the door Annabeth!" She yells, and I can't help but laugh as I open the door.

"Hey Thalia. How did you find out where I live?" I ask her. I'm seriously curious about how she found out. She looks around before looking back at me.

"I... kinda followed you home on Friday. Sorry." She admits, and all I can do is laugh. I'm a little freaked out, that is true, but I mostly just find it funny that she didn't just ask me where I live.

"That's fine, but why didn't you just ask me?" I ask her, laughing a little more. She blushes a deep shade of red.

"Okay, so I'm not that social, cut me some slack. Do you want to hang or what?" She asks, and I nod my head. I do need to get out of here for a bit, though I forgot why I do. Oh well, must not have been important. I left my dad a note and left with Thalia to go into town. She's a year older than me, so she'll have to drive to...where ever it is we're going.

"So where are we going Thalia?" I ask her as we get in her car.

"I don't know. I just go where the wind takes me. I always find someplace new every time I drive. It's peaceful that way, never knowing but always looking." Wow, who knew?

"Well, let's go then." I say. She looks at me with a smile.

"I like your style. Not scared, and always looking. I can tell we're going to get along greatly." She says, pulling onto the freeway.

"I can tell that too." I say, smiling back at her.

Percy

I wish I can get her out of my head, but I just can't. My family teases me about it. Yeah, they can read my mind, but I really don't want to talk about it. I am ashamed of what I am. I've told no one about it, keeping my family secret hidden very well, but at times, it's very hard.

"Get your ass down here Percy and play some football with us!" My brother, Tyson yells. I smile, always happy to play with him. He's a year or two younger than me, but he's been hanging around some footballers, and picked up some of their habits. He just wants to fit in.

"Fine, but go easy on Apollo!" I shout back.

"HEY! I am not that weak!" Apollo yells. I laugh and head back down, forgetting Annabeth for a moment. But I know I'll think about her as soon as the good old game of football is over. Oh, how I wish I could tell her who I am.

* * *

 **A look inside Percy's head. What will happen next? Even I don't know. R &R so we can all find out!**


	5. Chapter 5

Annabeth

Well, it's Monday morning, and I still can't forget what Percy told me. It is driving me crazy! I mean, you just don't come into a persons house and tell them they are not as they seem. What ever, let's just get this week over with. The sooner the weekend comes, the sooner I can go hiking. Yeah, it's my favorite pass time. Helps me find peace of mind.

Thalia picks me up, talking on the phone to someone, I don't really know. I plug in some music to pass the time. She loves to take the long way to school, mostly just to drive fast. She loves to drive fast, takes after her father she told me. I just laugh and tell her to go crazy. I sit back as _Back in the U.S.S.R._ plays loudly in my ears, taking me to a day when music meant something.

I must have fallen asleep, because Thalia is shaking me, waking me from what slumber I had taken. I don't even remember falling asleep. All I do remember is Thalia getting off the phone with whoever it was she was talking to when she picked me up from home.

"We're here Annabeth. Wake up." She said, rather softly. She does have a soft side that no one but me knows. And she intends to keep it that way.

"Alright, I'm up. I'm up." I say, shaken the sleep out of my eyes as I open the door. Because I was still tired, I didn't see or hear the approaching car behind me. Nor did I hear Thalia scream for me to look out. By the time I did, the car was almost on top of me. I knew I wouldn't get out of the way in time, so I just stood there like a fool, waiting for my death. Then, I'm not there. I'm still in the stance I was in, but not where I was just a second ago.

 _"Did you see that, she just wasn't there anymore!"_ I hear the other students whisper to one another. I look at them before stopping at one man. Percy Jackson. His brothers and sisters, I am just guessing that one, look at him with disgust. Could he have something to do with what happened? He looks at them, before turning to look at me. Then, I black out as the shock finally sets in.

* * *

 **I added parts to this, but still, probably the shortest chapter here. R &R!**


	6. Chapter 6

Annabeth

Ugh, where am I? What is that annoying peeping? And why is there a needle in my arm? Oh my god, I'm where I never want to be, the hospital. I try calling for a nurse, but I am just to tired. Luckily, a nurse happens to see I'm awake, and goes to get the doctor.

"Hello Annabeth. You gave us quiet the scare." A woman about my mom's age says, looking at the clipboard. I can just make out the name of her name tag as _Sally Jackson._ Any relation to Percy?

"Almost hit by a car, and then blacked out? Your lucky my son rushed you here." Who _is_ her son though?

"And who might your son be?" I ask, laying on the innocence the best I could. It worked.

"Why, Percy. He said you moved so fast, he couldn't track it. When you fainted, he was by your side in a heart-beat." Before she could say anymore, my dad came rushing into my room, a worried look on his normally calm and relaxed face.

"Annabeth, are you alright?" He asks, not noticing Sally is in the room as he gives me a hug.

"I'm fine dad. Just blacked out is all." He seems to finally notice Sally and looks at her.

"Just a minor concussion and some bruising is all. She is fine to go home, but I suggest that she take a day or two off from school. Percy will drop off her school work. If that is alright with you, of course." Dad says that's more than kind, signs the paper work, and drives me home.

"You must be pretty damn light kiddo. People say you moved like lightning to avoid that car." Dad chuckles as we pull up the drive way. I can't keep my curiosity contained any more.

"Dad, what do you know about the Jackson's?" He looks at me, surprised at my question.

"They have only been here for about a year, year and a half. Poseidon is personal friend of mine, going back to high school. Sally is his wife, married about three months after their first date. Wonderful doctor, with a great attitude and a contagious smile. Their children love to help around the community, putting on shows and benefit concerts for the poor and ill. That's about all I know." Nothing out of the ordinary. So why do I have a strange feeling in my stomach?

"Thanks dad. I'm going to go lie down now, I'm pretty tired." And the funny thing is, I am. I guess almost being run over by a car takes a lot out of you.

"Alright sweetie. I have to go back to work. But I'll be here at five o'clock sharp. Love you." He says, giving me a hug.

"Love you too dad." I hug back, still wondering why I keep going back to when Percy looked at me.

Percy

I blew it. Yup, good by to California, and hello to Washington, with it's bipolar weather and messed up streets. I knew I shouldn't have saved her, but I couldn't stop myself. My brothers and sister say I should have let things happen, but then what kind of force would I be if I had? A rotten one, that's for sure.

"Percy, what were you doing?! You could have exposed us all!" Tyson yells, getting in my face. I just gently push him back, not wanting to talk.

"Yeah Percy. You are so lucky that mom and dad convinced everyone it was an adrenaline rush that made her move so fast. She may just be better off dead." My only sister, Artemis, sneers coldly. That's when I snap.

"Oh, and saving _your_ husband from a serial killer wasn't almost reveling us Artemis! I don't need anyone telling me what to do with my life! I've been around so much longer than the both of you put together! So buzz off!" With that, I ran off. When I'll be back, I am not certain. Probably won't be for a while, that much I know. And my family will know not to look for me. I've done this many times when I want to be alone.

"Thank sis. Now I have no one to play guitar with!" I can hear Apollo shout. That does make me feel guilty. Apollo and I are actually brothers, so it always hurts when I leave to be alone.

"Serves you both right. Maybe now you'll actually get a life." Artemis reply's. Has she always been so cold? Well, for the second time in a week, the forest is once again my home. At least until I feel like coming back home.

* * *

 **As promised, a longer chapter. Like it, hate it? Review plz.**


	7. Chapter 7

Annabeth

Well, I can now say lying in bed all day just sucks. I told my dad this morning that I'm fine, but he's following doctors orders. Which is funny, as he's never been to a doctor in almost thirty years. Yes, his last visit was when he was ten years old. Sad, huh?

Anyway, so I am bored out of my mind. I have nothing to do. Nothing good on t.v, I'm not one for video games, and I left my art book in my locker. So, yeah, bad day today. I don't even know if Percy will deliver my homework today. AH! Even thinking of his name is enough to send my heart racing. What is wrong with me? I've never fallen this hard for a boy, or this quickly. Maybe it's a crush. Yeah, yeah that has to be it. Just a high school crush that will be gone in a few days or weeks.

A knock at the door sends my heart soaring. Alright, now I have no choice but to admit the truth. I am hopelessly and utterly in love with Percy Jackson. Well, it may only be one of Percy's brothers or his sister. But, none of that matters to me. I love him, and most importantly, I have to keep it a secret from him.

I go down stairs to open the door, and I am both sad and glad that it's not Percy. God, that would have been just troublesome if it was Percy.

"Hi, my name is Tyson, Percy's brother. Are you Annabeth Chase?" I can't help but smile at his innocence. He hangs out with the jocks, that I can tell by looking at him, but he just has that look that he doesn't entirely know what's going on in the world.

"That is me. A pleasure to meet you Tyson." I say, shaking his hand.

"I'm sorry Percy is not here instead of me. He ran off a few days ago." Wait, he ran off?!

"He ran away?" I ask, taking my homework from him. He let's out a booming laugh, leaving me more confused.

"No, he just wanted to be alone and ran off for a few days. Something about his feelings for a girl I think." That hurt. He loves another girl, and I am just so stupid. I'm so foolish to believe he'd like a girl like me.

"Well, thank you for my homework, and for the information." Before he could reply, I shut the door so he wouldn't see tears come into my eyes. I can't believe I thought Percy would ever like me. Tears are now flowing freely down my face as I walk back up to my room. I hate my life at this particular moment.

Tyson

Shit, shit, shit! I didn't mean to make it sound Percy loves another girl. I completely forgot he loves Annabeth, and now I just made things a lot worse for the both of them. Mom just got a call from Percy, saying he over heard what happened and is staying out where ever he is for the rest of the week, him and his stupid hearing abilities. Of course he told mom to tell me not to blame myself, but I have to. Why? Oh, I don't know, maybe I just MESSED UP MY BROTHERS LIFE! Ugh, now I know why he runs off when he wants to be alone.

"Tyson, will you quite blaming yourself already? Percy already said he doesn't blame you. He'll straiten things out when he gets back." Mom tries yet again to get me to stop blaming me.

"Sorry ma. Not going to happen. Now please, leave me alone." She does, yelling at the others to leave me alone. When mom yells, you'd best just listen. Artemis didn't listen once, and got a mirror to the head. No blood or anything, but it did hurt her. So, now we all just listen. Still, I wish that I never said I'd give Annabeth her homework. I just made it all worse.

* * *

 **More later. R &R!**


	8. Chapter 8

Percy

Well, it's been two weeks since I took off, and I got to say, I prefer this kind of living than the city. But I have to, no, I _need_ to go back home. I have to make things right with her. And I really wish Tyson would stop blaming himself. I don't blame him, she would have came to that incorrect conclusion anyway. But knowing him, he's taking it to heart.

"Well, ready or not, here I go." I say to myself as I get out of car. I can feel people looking at me, but I don't really pay attention to them. I wait for her car to pull up, all the while just ignoring people looking at me and girls talking about how cute I look when the sun is at the position it is. Finally, after about ten minutes, her car pulls up. I take a deep breath and walk over to it. She doesn't notice me yet.

"Hey Annabeth." I say, causing her to drop her books. I chuckle before helping her gather them up.

"Don't you have another girl to follow?" She asks rather bitterly, taking the books away from me.

"Wait, I just want to talk." I say, trying to keep my voice under control.

"Too late for talking." I sigh before walking in front of her, forcing her to stop and look up at me. I take another deep breath before explaining.

"I officially give up, okay? You have no idea how hard those two weeks were for me, being away from you. And, there is no other girl. Tyson, god bless him, is just as innocent as a newborn." I can tell she doesn't believe me, but she isn't walking away. That's good, I hope.

"I don't know wither to believe you or not." I sigh. Thank think of a way I can get her to believe me.

"What do I have to do to prove it?" She thinks about it for a moment. I don't bother enter her mind, though I know I can.

"Okay, here's one. Kiss me." Wait, what? "If you can kiss me, without looking at any other woman, than I'll believe you." Oh boy.

"Promise?" I ask.

"Promise." I really wish she had chosen something easier for me to do, like write a note or something. But, I did say anything. I make sure to keep looking at her, than I gently kiss her. Her eyes widen at first, than slowly close. What felt like a life time, but only a minute, I pull away.

"That proof worthy?" I ask, enjoying the glaze look in her beautiful eyes. She nods, and I smile.

"Good. Well, you better get to class." She looks at me again.

"What about you?" Luckily for me, I'm good at creating stories.

"I have to work today. My boss will fire me if I don't." She nods, disappointed.

"But I should be back by lunch time. How about you sit with me today? You and your friends, if you'd like." She bites her lower lip, and I have to resist kissing her again. What, she looks cute doing that.

"I'll think about it." She says.

"Alright. I'll see you later." Before I lose my nerve, I give her a quick hug. We fit together like pieces to a puzzle.

"See you later Percy." I smile as I watch her walk to class. It's going to be a good day after all.

* * *

 **New plot! Like it, hate it? Let me know.**


	9. Chapter 9

Annabeth

I can't believe he asked me to sit with him! Yes, I'm making a big deal about this. To me, this is important, so shut up.

"So, he talked to you, eh?" Thalia asks me, not waiting for me to even sit down. Why did I have to sit next to her today? Oh, right, Percy had to go into work. Damn it all to hell.

"Yes he did. And kissed me." Oh, I shouldn't have said that to her.

"HE WHAT?!" She shouts, causing the entire class to look at us. I put my head down as embarrassment sets in. Me and my big mouth. Luckily, Thalia, the queen of the death glare, diverts the attention from us.

"I want details Chase, so spill." I almost tell her, but then the teacher walks in, saving me at the last second.

"Of all days, he has to be on time today. At lunch Chase, tell me." Oh, that reminds me.

"By the way, he invited us to his table at lunch today. If your interested, that is." The look on her face is priceless. She looks around before leaning in close to me.

"Can you keep a secret?" She asks me. I nod, used to this when I was in New York.

"I have a crush on his brother, Nico." Oh, that's why. I've seen Nico around a few times before. He's cute, sure, but I'd choose Percy over him, so Thalia can have him all she wants. As long as she stays away from Percy.

"Tell anyone, and remember, I know where you live." She threatens me. She's done it so many times, it's almost laughable. Almost. She is more than capable of beating me to a pulp, so I have to bite my cheek so I don't laugh.

"Please, it's safe with me. Now pay attention, unless you want detention." She sticks her tongue out at me before turning to the front of the class. I giggle a little before turning my attention up to the front. Lunch time, will you please hurry up?

Percy

My siblings hate my idea of having Annabeth and her friend hanging at our "little island of safety". But since Nico likes Thalia, and I'm older then them all, I easily won the debate.

"You better not blow it Percy, or you'll be dead." Artemis says, hoping I do.

"Relax sis, he's got it in the bag." That's Tyson for you, always having my back. He maybe the youngest out of us all, but no one dares to mess with him, due to his big size, and his incredible strength. Think I'm joking? He was strong way before my dad found him. Lifted weights for his high school team, so that no one would pick on him. Well, the gang that shot him thought otherwise. But that's beside the point. The point is, don't get him mad.

"Thanks Tyson. And Artemis, drop dead. You've came close to blowing our cover more than anyone else." I say, finishing right as Annabeth come's to our table. I can't contain my joy and jump up and embrace her in my arms. She blushes a little at this.

"Where's your little friend?" I ask while leading her to the gang.

"Getting her food. She'll be here soon, I think." She reply's as she sit down next to Tyson.

"So, let me introduce you to my siblings. You've already met Tyson. There's Apollo, his sister Artemis, her husband Orion. Married two years ago, both older than they look. My favorite sister Calypso , and last, but not least, Nico." Everyone but Artemis say hello to her, while Tyson nearly crushes her in a bear hug.

"Tyson, watch the strength level there." I laugh while Annabeth gasps to get air in her lungs. It wouldn't be the first time he didn't watch his strength, and it won't be the last.

"Sorry Annabeth." He apologies as she sits down, winching in pain.

"It's fine. Just, please watch the strength, like he said." We all laugh, finishing up as her friend comes on over, looking at Nico. I wish those two would get together already. When he does talk, it's all about " _The cute punk girl who could take anyone in a fight."_

"Hey everyone." She's scared. I don't have to be in her mind for that.

"Please, sit down. There's a chair by Nico." I say, trying to hold back a laugh as her face goes bright red. Nico's isn't much better, and it's hard to not laugh right now.

"Nico." She says, trying to keep her voice in check.

"Thalia. The pleasure's all mine." He says, kissing her hand. Wait, what? What just happened?

* * *

 **Good place to stop. Read and review! Ideas or characters are always welcomed.**


End file.
